The Existance of Truth
by Grey Distortion
Summary: What if Truth was never alone? Who is this girl? Oneshot,


**This is what type of things I write in a depressed mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

There was once a girl, she was young and knew nothing about the world. Waking up in a world of nothingness, she sat alone. The place held no time, no movement and no people, and she could smell, touch or hear nothing.

Then one day a door came out of nowhere, the door was grey and big, but there was no door handles. So she was alone with a door. Whenever she tried to go near the door, an unknown force would push her back, so she watched it with patience.

After a while, she noticed something was different about the area around her. A black dot had appeared out of nowhere, and was floating. Once again the girl tried to touch it, but nothing happened.

Years went by, and the girl grew into a teenager, but she still had her innocence. The dots had also grown over the years, and the dots had positioned themselves to look like the outline of a human. The dot person had also been watching the girl, its interest growing more. Unlike the girl, the dot person knew all. It knew how the world was created, how to travel to different dimensions, it even knew how to open the door, but there was one thing it didn't know. Who was the girl? Where did she come from? And how was she able to grow older in a place that held no time? Only it's self should have grown, but not her.

The girl would always smile at it, and it would do the same. It even taught her how to talk. They would have conversations about everything, and it would teach the girl many things, but no matter what it said, she would never frown and her innocence would never be tainted. She knew about death in the world, about how cruelly people treated each other, yet she still remained pure.

It could never understand her, and probably never would.

The girl grew into a beautiful young lady, and unusually enough her hair had stopped growing once it had reached her hips. It grew more and more curious and it didn't believe she was human. It never liked humans, believing that they would fools, but she would always tell it to help them and when it asked why, she would not reply.

"What do you see on the grey door?" it asked one day.

She tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone sees a sign on the door and everyone sees different things, from each other, that is related to them. What symbols do you see?"

"I see nothing, just a grey door."

"Have you ever thought about leaving?"

"Once, long ago before you came. But I don't anymore. I wouldn't even know how."

"Do you want me to open the door for you?"

She smiled, "No, I am happy here. Even if I went through the door, I would have to pay a fee and I own nothing."

"Then I will make sure you don't pay it."

"That would go against equivalent exchange. It is fine, I'm happy."

It frowned, "You don't know what happiness is. You have never experienced sadness to know who it feels like to be happy." She walked to it, until they were only a few inches away.

"Your right. And I may never know. You know, I have never asked your name."

"I don't have one."

"What about 'Truth', as you always tell me the truth."

It paused for a while, and then nodded. "What about you?"

The girl shook her head, "No I do not want one."

Truth asked her why, but she would only smile.

Once again, the young lady had grown older. Things had been changing in the world of nothingness, people had come through the door and asked for things, but a price had to be paid. She watched Truth take away the things closest to them, she had seen humans cry for pain and cry for help. She had also seen how the door had worked, and how the black hands would grab the pitiful people. Although each time a human came, they could not see her. Truth had asked her how they could not see, but once again she shook her head and smiled.

She noticed that Truth would treat the people much differently than it did to her. Truth was kind and patient to her, yet it treated the people as dirt. She had asked why, and it replied "Humans are fools and are ignorant to the world around them. You are not."

After a while, the lady had grown much, much older. Today she had seen a woman come by accident, trying to revive her baby. Truth took her organs, so that the woman would never have another child.

"You're being very ironic, Truth."

Truth smiled, "It was her fault for committing a taboo."

"I suppose."

She walked to the door, and started to trail her fingertips a long it, writing something. It had seemed that the door no longer pushed her away. She pushed the door open, seeing the spinning vortex and black hands.

"You're leaving." Truth stated.

"Yes, but not this way." She turned towards him, and glanced down, watching her fingers deteriorate into white dust. "It is my time."

"Yet you never told me who you are."

She looked at Truth, "I don't know."

"Why do you like humans?"

"They are interesting. They feel pain, yet they grow." Her legs had gone, and so did her hands. Her body was crumbling faster, and soon there was only her angelic face left.

"What is your name?" Truth asked. She mouthed something, and then her face crumbled into white dust, disappearing forever.

"Hope. Now who's being ironic?"

**If you didn't get it, think for a moment. Truth didn't know who she was, because he knew all, and did not need hope. The people never saw her, as people can't see hope. Hope grows, no matter what and people don't give up. Although sometimes at the end, hope crumbles and people give up.**

…**I literally just made this up as I went along. I didn't even think about the name and how it related to everything until the end.**


End file.
